


Light Me Up

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Series: 20 Years At Sea [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chopper is an angel, Fireworks, Franky supplies them, Gen, Luffy is an idiot, Nami is a demon disguised as an angel, Op 20 years at sea, Pranks, Usopp is a genius except he's stupid, day 6: laughs, he's a dumb genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were huddled together, Sanji noticed.They seemed to be hiding something.He sighed and looked upwards, praying for patience to a god he didn’t believe in and walked towards Nami, hoping that whatever they were planning would not interfere.(Disclaimer: no reindeers were harmed in the process of this fic)





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE** Fuck Logan Paul and fuck me for his inspiration. If you like him stop reading this right now and _leave_

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were huddled together, Sanji noticed.

They seemed to be hiding something.

He sighed and looked upwards, praying for patience to a god he didn’t believe in and walked towards Nami, hoping that whatever they were planning would not interfere.

Who was he kidding?

If they annoyed Nami-swan then they would face divine retribution from him.

“Oi~!” Luffy suddenly cried, much to the chagrin to Usopp. “Franky~!”

“Shh!” Usopp cried, slapping his hand over Luffy’s mouth.

Sanji sighed for the second time, presenting his drink to Nami- _swan._ “Is there anything else you would desire _ma cherie_?” He asked, bowing deeply to the navigator.

“No thank you Sanji-kun.” Nami said, giving the man a wink before sipping lightly on the smoothie. “Ooh, as brilliant as ever Sanji-kun.”

Sanji fell back, tears of joy appearing in the corners of his eyes, nothing could spoil this mom-

“Oi, if you lay there like that _someone_ might stand on your ugly face.” And there, his constant annoyance reared its ugly green haired head.

“What did you say shitty swordsman? Are you threatening me?” Sanji asked, up in an instant, declarations of love in favour of arguing with the marimo.

“If I was threatening you, you’d already know about it shitty cook.” Zoro said indifferently, turning away from the cook.

“Oh yeah? Maybe you’d get lost like your shitty ass has the tendency to.” He shot back.

“My ass? I always knew you were a pervert.” Zoro shook his head in seeming disappointment.

Sanji felt his face slowly turning red, he was going to explode and Zoro knew it, judging by his hand slowly inching towards one of his katana. “SHITTY MARIMO!” Sanji declared, flying at Zoro with a concusse that was blocked head on by a katana.

“What was that ero-cook?” He grinned widely, but it looked more like a baring of the teeth.

“You heard me, or maybe your hearing is so impaired by that stupid marimo on top of your head.” He growled.

Zoro growled in return, swiping with another of his katana (not the white one, Sanji noticed).

“Will you too shut up?!” Nami finally cried, slamming her book shut.

Oh Nami-swan was so beautiful when she was angry, perhaps she’ll punch him?

“Can’t you two go through a day without fighting?” Nami-swan looks so gorgeous when she’s angry at him, maybe he should do it more often.

“Tch, it’s not my fault this idiot is such a stupid pervert.” Zoro said coldly, despite the words Sanji felt his rage build up.

“Stop!” Nami-swan cried again and Sanji dutifully returned his attention to the angel in question.

“We got it!” He was distracted by Luffy’s loud call and the trio looked over the side onto deck to see Franky’s hulking frame swallowing the other three.

Sanji leapt down onto the grassy deck and stalked over to them, he heard Nami’s light footsteps and the marimo’s odd walk and surmised that both followed.

“And what do you think you idiots are doing?” He asked.

And that’s when Luffy leapt at him, Chopper and Usopp following suit. “Attack!”

Sanji choked on his cigarette as _fireworks_ of all colours flew at him and the shitty marimo, but more importantly _Nami-swan_!

But, given the element of surprise Sanji screamed and ran from the idiot trio who were still chasing him.

Bang! The fireworks were as loud – probably louder – as a gun, in colours of all the rainbow. “Shishishi!”

“Don’t fire at me you idiot!” Sanji shouted over the din, looking at Luffy’s grinning face.

Ah screw it. Sanji deftly avoided the sparks and gripped his captain and promptly threw him overboard. “Captain overboard!” Usopp cried, distracted from his chasing of the marimo, long enough for said idiot to throw the sniper to join Luffy.

Nami-swan stopped running when she realised that the two annoyances were overboard. Sanji watched her anger start to build up and realised that it was probably a good time to escape with his life.

Usopp hauled the devil fruit user back on board, pushing down on his chest to force the rest of the water from his chest. Nami stalks up to them and Usopp quickly pulls Luffy onto his back. “Luffy! We have to make an escape!”

“Whaa..?” When he sees Nami-swan’s _lovely_ face Luffy realises _just_ how screwed they are and immediately reaches up to the crows nest, flinging the sniper and he up to the top of the ship – more importantly, away from the lovely navigator.

Sanji growls incoherently and with a quick glance he knows that the stupid swordsman is fuming about as much as he is.

“Franky!” Nam growls gutturally.

Aforementioned cyborg may have nerves of steel – literally – but at the sight of the pissed of orange-haired woman he wisely screams.

“Coup de boo!” And with that gassy take-off he launches up to the crow’s nest to hide with the other two boys.

Sanji and Zoro exchange a glance and silently agree. Sanji leaps up into the air, kicking powerfully so he can create a metaphorical staircase up to where the three are staking out.

Zoro takes the long way up, when Sanji says the long way up he means that Zoro leaps, pushing at the air below him with his three swords to create a small whirlwind so they can punish the two idiots (Chopper _probably_ didn’t realise the ramifications of such actions so he will be saved).

“Luffy!” He roars, satisfied to hear a not-so-manly squeal from the depths of the crow nest and a rubbery projectile hurtles towards him.

They’ve sacrificed him? What fools, do they really think _that_ will save them?

Nonetheless Sanji gives a flaming kick to the idiot, aiming him towards deck and trusts that Nami- _swan_ will deal with him properly.

“Usopp!” He hollers this time, when Chopper is thrown at him he just throws the reindeer down to deck trusting that the idiot will survive the fall despite the loud screams.

“You’re not getting away from us.” Zoro says, and despite how lowly it is said, it must carry because Usopp and Franky both let out more cries.

“Please! I’m too young to die.” Usopp cries and Sanji kicks the door down.

Franky – wisely – does not comment on the abuse, but brings his hands together, forming a yellow light between them. “I’m sorry bro, but you leave me with no other choice. Radical beam!”

The yellow light spills out of the cyborgs hands and after it disappears, leaving no sight of Sanji or Zoro he sighs in relief. Sanji smirks, that idiot, he kicks the air atop the roof of the crows nest and Usopp hears, he glances up in fear to the sight of Sanji kicking at the air.

“Arhhhh!!” Usopp and Franky scream in unison for the shitty marimo looking like a true demon from hell has finally reached the top of the crows nest.

“Don’t hurt us please!” They scream even as Sanji kicks and Zoro slices.

Later at dinner time Brook finally breaches the safety silence that had been surrounding the crew. “What did I miss out on? I heard quite the loud bangs, they almost burst my ear drums – oh! But I don’t have any, yohoho!”

“Fufufu.” Robin laughs lightly at the four that initiated the prank.

Luffy isn’t eating with his usual gusto, probably because of the burnt flesh around his face and the numerous lumps on top of his head.

“Ahh, peace and quiet finally.” Nami-swan smirks, her hands bandaged from a combination of the fireworks and from her sorcery clima-tact.

Rubber might not conduct electricity but it will melt if put under enough heat from aforementioned electricity.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp don’t prank for quite some time, licking their wounds.

And Franky doesn’t help them until Sanji is doused in glitter.

And then it begins.

_A prank war._


End file.
